Together Again
by Knut
Summary: One year after Spain, Leon meets finally meets Ada again, but has extreme difficulty telling her how he feels. Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil 4 is the property of Capcom and not me. **

Chapter 1

Meeting Again

Leon Scott Kennedy sat in Church Sunday morning. He became a born-again-Christian after the events of Raccoon city and went back to his Roman Catholic roots.

"Our mass has ended. Let us go and serve the Lord and each other," the priest stated.

Leon had left St. Peter Church and began to proceed to his car. As he walked out, he saw children and their parents speaking with Father Dan, the parish priest, and other people walking to their cars, or walking to the store across the street. It was now noon, and he decided to go home for lunch, as he didn't like to go to public diners alone. It was a sort of phobia for him. He just didn't like being alone in the presence of lovers and spouses. He had tried to date women, but it was never successful. He got to three months with Claire Redfield, but it just didn't work out because they couldn't see themselves as any more than just good friends.

He approached his car, and then noticed that his shoe was untied.

"Damn," he sneered quietly, "I gotta get some new shoes. These keep coming untied."

He began to tie his shoes, but slowly looked up when a shadow came over his foot. He saw thin, yet strong legs. They were freshly shaved and were shaped perfectly. No hair could be seen growing and there were no cuts or blemishes on the legs. He looked further up and saw a woman in an emerald green shirt and a red skirt. She had a Eurasian face and black hair that was just touching her shoulders. She looked down at him, and Leon was stunned by her beauty. He recognized who she was, but he was in too much shock to say anything. He opened his mouth to say something, but his jaw stayed open. He felt like his jaw was about to hit the ground as the woman brushed some of her hair behind her ear and giggled. The sound of her giggle made Leon's heart beat faster and was still paralyzed and was still trying to say the words that were in his brain. The woman rolled her eyes and smiled,

"Hey there, handsome," the woman said seductively, "Boy, that Father Dan can really give a homily, can't he?"

"Ad…Ad…Ada?" Leon simply said.

"You know, you kind of look like a talking statue," she said while laughing, "Why don't you stand up and say hi already?"

Leon stood up slowly, his eyes fixed on her face. He didn't know whether to say hi or start accusing her of crimes like treason, or threatening a government agent. Ultimately, he decided to just say hi, and shake her hand.

"What brings you down here?" Leon asked.

"Well, I'm a Catholic, and you may not believe it, but I actually do believe in the scripture. It's enlightening," she replied with a normal sounding voice.

"I don't think Jesus would like how you aimed a gun at me and threatened to kill for a virus sample," Leon replied.

"It wasn't loaded though," She sneered.

Leon and Ada stared at each other for a few seconds. Leon had so many questions to ask her, but couldn't figure which ones to ask first.

"Um…Do you want to get some…lunch?" Leon asked, not realizing what he had just said.

"Your treat?"

"What am I, your husband? We pay our own way," Leon said to her.

"You always were a charmer. Let's go," Ada said.

They went down to an old coffee shop that looked like it came right out of Seinfeld. They sat at a table together where they actually started talking, eventually opening up to each other and had laughs.

"So you really work for the government? So why did you work for Wesker?"

"Undercover. That perv couldn't resist a beautiful woman. The sample I stole from you was replaced with a fake one with a tracer installed in the case. That's how we caught Wesker," she said.

"Wait, that was you that got him arrested? Holy crap! I always wondered who was strong enough to catch that bastard."

The two of them laughed together, then Leon asked her about her family.

"Well," she began, "My mother was an English Canadian, and my father came to America from China when he was nine, and lived on the border between America and Canada. They met when they were students at the University of Toronto, and married after graduating and then settled in Los Angeles, where I was born. LA was certainly a tough city. I got bullied a lot and had to learn how to fight by taking gymnastics and learned how to be independent. How about you Leon?"

"My parents are Irish, and they met at a St. Patrick's Day Parade. That's all I know," He said with a monotonous voice.

"I guess looks aren't equivalent to brains," Ada snickered.

"Hey, I was a straight 'A' student in school. My teachers always said I was cunning and intelligent, with great potential."

"How much did you pay them to say that?" Ada asked curiously.

The two of them started to laugh almost uncontrollably. Leon didn't find her insult that funny, but he still felt so good, that he had to laugh. This was the first time either of them had ever spoken to and looked at each other as friends. This was the first time they looked at each other with happiness, and not fear or anguish. For the first time, they weren't looking at each other while smelling like sweat and blood. There was no killing this time, and there were no guns at all. Leon felt like he was in Heaven. If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up. Their eyes met each other, and Leon almost melted by her beauty.

He wanted to get closer to her. The only vision in his head was the two of them on a field. He was sitting by a tree, and Ada was sitting right in front of him, and put her head on his stomach, while he stroked her black hair. It was a great vision indeed, and he wanted it to be a reality.

'That's it,' he thought to himself, 'I'm asking her out. I can't take being single anymore. I have to do it now.'

Before he could say anything, Ada looked at her watch and gasped. She immediately stood up.

"I'm so sorry Leon, I really have to leave."

"What? Why?"

"I have a date with my boyfriend in ten minutes. Look, it's been real, but I really have to go."

Wait," Leon said, "Can we see each other again?"

Ada quickly wrote down her phone number and then rushed out the door.

Leon remained seated and then muttering words to himself. He was only able to say half of the words he was trying to say, and kept on muttering all the way to his car, which was still at the church. It took him a few tries, but he was finally able to put the keys in the ignition and decided to drive to the gym.

After changing into his white tank top and blue shorts, he went to a red punching bag, and began punching it like he would to a zombie. The redness of the punching bag reminded him of the red dress that Ada wore in Spain and Raccoon City. This realization made him more frustrated and kept punching it until his old friend Nathan Kruger walked in.

Nathan was a friend Leon made at the academy. He was a fit and wise man. He was someone Leon always confided in. If Leon ever became an elected official, he would want Kruger to be one of his advisers. He seemed someone disturbed by the way Leon was punching the bag, and the way he breathed heavily.

"Something the matter?" Nathan asked.

"Just a little frustrated!" Leon yelled

"A little? Last time you punched the crap out of a punching bag was when you fell asleep on national TV when the president gave a speech thanking you for rescuing his daughter. Over one hundred fifty million people saw you sleep like a baby."

"He thanked me right after I got back from Spain. I hadn't slept in almost two days, what do you expect?"

"Seriously dude, there's something really bugging you," Nathan said with concern.

"I'm telling you, nothing's wrong with me!" Leon yelled. He then went to do some chin ups and started counting rather loudly, "ONE! TWO! THREE! THREE! THREE! NATHAN! WHAT THE HELL COMES AFTER THREE?"

"Yep, definitely a biiiiiiiiig problem."

Leon then stormed out of the gym and drove home. His home was a two floor house. The house had a kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, guest bedroom, and a living room. He went to his living room where his television and couch was. He kept on channel surfing until he stopped on the news. He didn't really know what was being reported, he never really did. It looked like there was a car crash on a highway in New York. Same ol', same ol'.

The phone then rang. He took two deep breaths and then picked up the phone and put the receiver up to his ear and muttered, "Hello?"

"Hi, Leon. It's me, Ada."

Leon didn't feel that happy to be hearing from her, "Yeah?" he asked.

"Hey, my boyfriend just broke up with me. I need someone to talk to," she said, with a serious and somewhat sad voice.

In his mind, he was thanking God, but could only say, "Oh, that's not cool."

He noticed how her voice sounded sad. It wasn't happy or seductive like before. He heard her sniffle a few times, probably meaning she had been crying. He felt sympathetic for her, even though he had never had a bad break up himself.

"You don't sound that great," Leon commented, "how long were you dating him?"

"Fourteen months," Ada replied, making another sniffle. Leon could hear her blow her nose through the receiver.

Leon was unable to picture Ada with bloodshot eyes with tears coming out of them. He always thought of her as an extremely powerful, intelligent, independent thinker and a sort of femme fatale from film noir films. He didn't know whether or not he should be rejoicing over the fact he had another chance with her, or feel sorry about how hurt she was.

"Look," Leon began, "If there's anything I can do or help, I would be more than glad."

"Well," Ada began, "There's this party my friend invited me to. It would look kind of embarrassing if I showed up alone with no date. Would you like to come with me? It's not a date or anything, but would you like to come with me?"

"ABSOLUTELY!" Leon immediately said after she finished what she said.

Ada told him it would be on Saturday night at 7:00PM and expected him at her house at 6:30. She gave him her address and they said their goodbyes. Leon turned from an angry man into a little kid with a hundred dollars in a candy store. He could not believe that he had a rare second chance with Ada Wong, the most beautiful woman in the world to him. He knew it was only Sunday, but he wanted to get ready in advance. He had a feeling six days would feel like six centuries. He had never felt this way about any girl female in his life. He liked this new feeling and wondered if this was love he was feeling. Whatever it was, he enjoyed every bit of it, and couldn't wait to see Ada again.

***

Saturday finally came and Leon drove over to Ada's house. He admired the design of the house Ada lived in. It was kind of a big house, probably able to fit a lot of people in it. He rang on the doorbell of the giant house and waited for Ada to come out. She opened the door and Leon looked in the house. He saw a rather large room inside. The floor was beige, and so were the sofas near the big screen TV. He was rather envious of the lifestyle Ada was living. Nevertheless, he greeted her and then noticed something; she was wearing a red dress with a miniskirt attached. It was the exact same dress she wore in Raccoon City, only without the stockings. He was quickly reminded of what had happened years earlier, but tried his best to brush it off his mind. He took her to his car, which Ada thought was mediocre, but still went with him to the party.

**Thanks for reading guys. I need a few reviews, and then I'll post the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil 4 is the property of Capcom. **

Chapter 2

The Party

**Sorry it's been a while. I've been real busy**

At 7:01PM, Leon and Ada arrived at a house that could only be described as possibly the biggest house Leon had ever seen. Sure, he had seen photos of much larger houses, but this was the biggest one he had ever seen in person. Leon was getting suspicious about these friends Ada had. He was wondering if she was hanging out with international thieves that rob banks across the globe. Maybe this was a trap planned by Ada and Umbrella. Maybe Ada is planning to rob this party and blame Leon. He was unable to comprehend how Ada could possibly have such rich friends.

"So Ada, how did you meet the people that are attending this party?"

"I don't know them all handsome," she stated, "My dad was a Senator and became friends with the governor and he had a daughter named Julia Stocks who was my age. We've been friends ever since. She inherited this house as well."

As the two of them approached the front door, Leon felt relieved and rang the doorbell. He looked down at his blue dress shirt and black tie as he and Ada waited for someone to arrive at the door. He looked at Ada's face and just saw her looking blankly at the door. He was still trying to envision her crying, but was still unable to do so. He just couldn't see her crying ever. He decided to shake off that thought when he heard the door open. A woman roughly Ada's age wearing a backless blue dress greeted them with a glass of wine in her left hand.

"If it isn't the woman in the red dress. Who's this?" She asked.

"This is Leon Kennedy. He works for the government," Ada said with pride.

The two of them were let in the house. Leon saw the photo of Julia Stocks' father of the wall. He recognized him as a former Democratic Senator of California. Leon had a feeling this would be a boring night. He thought he saw the Governor of California somewhere, but wasn't completely sure. He went over to Ada who was speaking with Julia when he was grabbed by his arm and dragged to a small group of people.

"Hey guys, it's the guy that saved Ashley Graham," the man that grabbed him said.

"Oh yeah," said another man, "Have any good naps lately?"

Leon then walked away from them muttering certain words and then decided to walk back to Ada to see what she was up to.

He saw her having a drink and talking to Julia. Julia approached him as he walked behind Ada.

"So, you're Leon, right?" She asked.

"If by Leon you mean Leon Kennedy, then yes," he replied with.

She took him by the arm and the two of them walked across the gigantic house.

"So, Ada tells me you two met back in '98 in Vegas."

Leon was puzzled for a moment. He had a feeling that Ada wanted to keep Raccoon a secret, so he decided to go along with it. He did not like lying that much, but did it anyway.

"Oh, yes," Leon said, "I had a grand I wanted to use. I went to the craps table and I met her there when my luck was on fire. I had to downright pry her off me with a crowbar when she came on to me."

Julia snickered. "I cannot tell you how much she needed this, by the way."

"What do you mean?" Leon asked.

"Oh, the common cold lasts longer than her relationships. It never really bothered her, but she met that Joey guy, and I honestly thought they were going to get married. It's nice someone like you can help her forget her troubles. She always did need somebody to help her get over other people."

"Wait, you mean I was invited to help her get her mind off some dude, not because she liked me?"

"Yeah, that's just about right, I'd say. I know she did it all the time in high school."

Leon decided to walk away. He went to the bar. He could hear people whispering his name as he went over to the bar.

"Got anything with no alcohol sir?" Leon asked.

"Got somethin' that might interest ya," said the bartender.

Leon stared at the bartender. .._Nah_, he thought.

He received his drink and went to find Ada. He never liked being alone in public places, especially parties where there were complete strangers. He found her by the stairway talking to some man. The man had a flat top haircut and was extremely thin.

"Hi, Leoooooooooooo," Ada said with an intoxicated tone.

"Hi, Ada," Leon said. He looked at the man she was talking to, "Hi, I'm Leon Kennedy, I'm Ada's da…friend,"

"Hi, I'm Joey Pavarotti. Ada's boyfriend," he said.

"Fooooormerrrrrrr boyfrieeeeeeeeeend," Ada said while putting her head on Joey's shoulder.

"Well, we'll see about that," Joey had said with a snicker. Ada began to laugh as well. She was too drunk to understand what he was saying.

Leon was in amazement. Just less than a week ago, she was crying over this guy breaking up with her and now, she was just laughing like nothing happened. He was getting frustrated with Joey. He couldn't stand to see people hurt Ada, and Joey was talking and laughing with Ada like nothing had happened. He couldn't believe how it seemed like he wanted to get back together with her. Leon hadn't felt this angry since Saddler hanged Ada.

"Ada," Leon sighed, "Could I see you outside for a moment?"

Ada followed Leon outside with a bizarre walk and then fell on the front porch.

"This is why I never get drunk," Leon said to her.

"Ah, Kenney, it was only a wittle dwink. Nothing that big," Ada said to him.

"Little drink? You're friggin' hammered! You know, you were an asshole in Spain and Raccoon, but at least you were a human back then! And now you're just on the porch, probably unable to remember your own name! You know, I felt sorry for you when you called me on Sunday! I agreed to come with you to this party because you were so sad over that idiot breaking up with you! Now you're talking like it never happened! Not only that, he wants to get back together with you after he dumped you! Do you even know anything about controlling yourself?"

Ada then looked at him with a frown on her face. She then slowly stood up and said, "Kiss me, Leon,"

"No," Leon stammered.

"Please?" Ada asked again.

"No, you're drunk. That would be like taking advantage of you."

"Can you take me home then?"

Leon muttered a few words, and then agreed to take her home. They left without telling anyone. Leon didn't want to see Joey again, nor did he want more people laughing at him for sleeping on TV.

Fifteen minutes later, they had arrived at Ada's house without even saying a word to each other. Leon decided to walk her to her door, worried that she may not actually be able to find the front door due to her intoxication. She asked him to unlock her front door as she was unable to remember how to use a key to unlock a door. Leon let her in, and Ada took a few steps in, and then turned around and looked at Leon with a frown. She looked more serious now, like she had just regained her intelligence.

"I'm sorry Leon," She said.

"For what?" He asked?

"For being an ass. I'm sorry I ruined your evening. It was wrong of me to have that many drinks."

"Don't worry, I wasn't having a great time anyway…Hey wait, how could you go from drunk to sober in less than an hour?"

"Yeah, I was only pretending to be drunk. When Joey tried to approach me, I put on a huge Broadway production so he wouldn't try to ask me out again. I also knew it would get your attention, so haha."

Leon was in shock, sort of. First pretending to have a loaded gun, then pretending to be intoxicated. Leon had a feeling Ada was trickier than he had anticipated.

"Leon?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna, you know, come in?"

"For what reason?"

Ada seductively grinned at him, "You'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil 4 is the property of Capcom and not me.**

**Hey guys. I'm having difficulty trying to find an end to this story, so imagine Leon and Ada just had a conversation.**

Leon and Ada sat on Ada's couch right in front of the TV. It was a red couch, not surprisingly. She put her right hand on her freshly shaved leg.

"Leon, do you ever wonder if there is someone for everyone?" Ada asked him, with sorrow in her voice.

"Never," he quickly replied.

"Really?"

"Really. I mean, have you ever heard of Catholic priests and nuns?"

"Oh…right."

"Why the sudden wonder?"

"Leon, I am tired. I'm sick of going through so many guys. I've been with a lot of guys in my life, but I can't bring myself to love them. They say they love me, but I just…I can't explain it."

"It's alright Ada. You're probably too good for them anyway."

"I don't know Leon. Maybe I can't have my cake and eat it."

"Yes, you can. You'll see. One day there will be a man you can forever love."

"Maybe sooner than one would think."

Leon paused. He started wondering if this was a sign. Was she just bluffing? Was she just trying to use him again?

"Leon, how do you feel about all this?"

"Ada, I want you to tell me how YOU feel."

"What?"

"For once, please tell me how you feel."

Ada paused. She looked down and looked back at Leon with her nerves tightening.

"Leon, I'm sorry I almost shot you. I'm sorry I left you stranded on that island. Leon, until I met you, I didn't care for any guy. I swore them off until I saw you. I didn't want to try to love again, so I did what I had to. I'm sorry. But, I can't fight this anymore."

The two leaned in closer and they kissed for the first time. Leon had never known how anyone could have such tender lips, and Ada never knew that a kiss could feel so good.

"I love you," Leon said to her.

Ada had heard those words at least a hundred times before. For once, she felt loved and wanted by those words.

"I love you too, Leon."

"So, you wanna do something soon? Like a first date?"

"Sure," Ada replied. "We have to go to church tomorrow. Don't want to miss a homily by Father Dan.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."


End file.
